


Material Girl

by Goombario



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Financial Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: Serena is a very caring and kind Pokemon Trainer. She wouldn't dream of being cruel, insulting, or taking advantage of anyone. That just isn't her style. Her friends, however, would disagree.





	Material Girl

Serena yawned and stretched her arms up, smiling at the relaxing sensation. She had arrived in Lumiose City once again, her intentions to take time and explore since she had already defeated the local gym.

She continued to walk the streets, looking wide-eyed at the lit-up city. The nightlife was always something she loved, but rarely got to experience. In her absentminded sight-seeing, she failed to see someone walking in her direction – and crashed into them.

“Hey, watch it!” Serena scolded the stranger. She looked up from the sidewalk, seeing Trevor standing over her. “Oh, it’s you.” Serena gave the red-haired boy a disgusted look, standing up and dusting off her dress. “Are you done trying to molest me?”

“I would never!” Trevor protested. He looked terrified at the sight of her, something that brought a smirk to the ends of Serena’s lips. “I didn’t know you would be here, Serena!”

Serena put her hands on her hips, looming over Trevor. She looked down into his eyes, which were wide and showing the fear she held over him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.” Serena spoke quietly. “Would you like to repeat yourself …” She lowered her voice to a whisper. “… A bit louder, you piece of trash?”

“I apologize …” Trevor stared at the ground, his voice soft and trembling. “… My goddess.”

“That sounds better.” Serena’s voice returned to normal, making sure no one happened to be in earshot. “I assume you have what I deserve?” she asked. Trevor looked away from her. “I’m expecting an answer.”

“I haven’t battled a lot, so I didn’t make too much this week.” Trevor replied. He slowly reached into his pockets. “I really need to eat and I can’t keep bothering the Pokemon Centers.”

“Excuse me?” Serena scoffed and raised an eyebrow. “I pray I’m hearing you incorrectly, because it sounds like a certain piece of shit wants his life to be a living hell. You know that I can contact Shauna at any time, especially since I’m fucking her--”

“Please, I don’t want to think about that!” Trevor fell to his knees, clasping his hands together looking up at Serena with pleading eyes. “Just take it! All of it, just like you deserve!” Trevor reached into his pockets once more and pulled out his wallet and a small bag. Serena opened her hands, watching as Trevor emptied the bag onto her palms and stacked bills on top of them – around five-thousand PokeYen in total.

“This is all you have?” Serena looked disgusted. She stuffed the money into her skirt pockets and looked at Trevor’s pleading expression. Rather than speak, Serena leaned close and spat at the boy’s face – Trevor looked humiliated and stared at the sidewalk. “I’m too good to you. I even let you look at my panties just so you could have thoughts of me to jerk off, and this is all you give me? I should cut you off right here. Maybe Tierno or Calem would be interested?”

“Please, no!” Trevor begged. “I need you! I can’t live without you! I’ll earn more!” Trevor broke into tears, hiding his face in his hands. Serena crossed her arms, looking away from him and seeing that people were beginning to approach.

“Oh, suck it up, you fucking child. People will see us.” Serena scolded. “Get your pathetic ass up and pay for my hotel room for tonight.”

“But … but you took all of my money.” Trevor sniffed, wiping his eyes. “I don’t have anything else.”

“Your mom gave you that credit card.” Serena reminded him. “You know it’s my emergency money.”

“Yeah, I know …” Trevor sulked.

“And just for that little show you put on, you’re buying me and my Pokemon dinner. While we’re at it, you get the chance to watch me eat. I might throw some crumbs at you when I’m done, or you can lick the fork.”

“Thank you …” Trevor mumbled, following Serena towards the hotel.

Later that evening …

Trevor watched, feeling his stomach grumble and hunger pangs take over as Serena finished her second plate of the most expensive sweets the hotel had to offer. She looked at Trevor, licking her lips and getting the last of the chocolate from her mouth. She held up her fork, showing that a few cake crumbs remained on it, likely covered in saliva.

“I suppose you’d like a taste?” Serena asked. Trevor could feel drool forming in his mouth – even moist crumbs looked appetizing. He furiously nodded and leaned out his neck, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue – which was gently stabbed with the fork’s prongs. He jumped back, rubbing his tongue with a finger and looking at it, relieved that no blood had appeared.

“What was that for!?” Trevor asked. “That hurt!”

“If you fucking move towards me like that again without asking, I will make sure you regret every waking minute of the rest of your life.” Serena snapped at him. “You’re a fucking piece of shit, you know that? Getting that fucking happy over crumbs? Take them, then!” Serena threw the fork towards Trevor, who just barely dodged it. The prongs stuck in the wall.

“That was close …” Trevor sighed in relief. “I’m sorry, goddess.” He muttered.

“Whatever, trash.” Serena stood from her chair. She pointed towards the room’s door. “Out, now.”

“But where am I going to sleep?” Trevor asked. “It’s raining really hard out there!”

“Go beg Nurse Joy. I’m bored of looking at you.” Serena said. “Again, get out. Leave your card so I can get breakfast tomorrow.”

“But then I won’t have any money …” Trevor sighed, shaking his head; it would be a fruitless effort. Trevor left the credit card on the nightstand and put on his coat, heading out of the room. Serena watched him leave, walking towards the corner and picking up her purse. She fished out her Holo Caster and tapped a few buttons.

The device rang, and in moments an image flashed above it – Shauna looked at Serena with a smile on her face.

“Hello, my Goddess!” Shauna greeted her. “Look, look!”

Shauna held the device up, showing her entire body to Serena. She was completely nude save for her shoes, and her body was coated with cum. In her left hand, her fist was clenched around a large wad of bills.

“Good job, Shauna!” Serena praised. “You’re so much better than Trevor!”

Shauna giggled, beaming at the praise.

“This is from Tierno and Calem, too!” Shauna replied. “I promised them that I wouldn’t tattle about them spending our Goddess’s money, but I knew telling you would make you even more proud of me.” Shauna lowered the camera back to her face. “I’m going to be your favorite, Mistress Serena.” Shauna said with a sultry tone of voice. “I’m going to make you love me and get rid of those stupid boys.”

“You’re doing a good job, Shauna.” Serena nodded. “Trust me, Calem and Tierno will be punished for this. Trevor still doesn’t know that they belong to me, too.”

“It’s none of his business about Mistress’s private matters.” Shauna replied. “Our job is to make you happy. That’s all.”

“Good girl.” Serena smiled. “Now you bring me all of that money. No spending it on yourself again or I’m going to punish you.”

Shauna both blushed and looked scared – the last form of punishment was a riding crop to her bare ass that made Shauna unable to sit for a week. Regardless of the pain, Shauna knew that dealing out the abuse made Serena happy, and she would take a beating from her blonde goddess every day just to see even the smallest smile on her face.

“Yes ma’am, it’s all yours.” Shauna said. “I’m going to head for Lumiose now, I’ll see you soon!”

With that, Serena cut the connection and lay the Holo Caster next to her on the bed.

Trevor was her weak little crybaby. Tierno and Calem thought she actually had romantic feelings for them, which made her laugh. Shauna was nothing but an ass-kissing slut who just wanted sex and praise.

Serena’s life was completely perfect.


End file.
